Driving Me Crazy
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: Membencimu dalam diam. Mencintaimu dalam diam. Bahkan merindukanmu pun dalam diam. Layaknya tembok yang berdiri kokoh. Ada, tapi diacuhkan. Seperti itulah aku bagimu. ... EXO Sehun / Baekhyun (HunBaek) CRACK PAIR!
**Title : Driving Me Crazy (HunBaek)**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Genre : Romance BL**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Sehun, Suho, Kyungsoo, etc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola Halo...**

 **Maaf ya buat HunHan n ChanBaek shipper. Mir sengaja buat crack pair lagi. Pengen aja Sehun dipasangin sama Baekhyun. Hahahaha...**

 **Happy (virus) reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Membencimu dalam diam. Mencintaimu dalam diam. Bahkan merindukanmu pun dalam diam. Layaknya tembok yang berdiri kokoh. Ada, tapi diacuhkan. Seperti itulah aku bagimu.**_

 _ **_BubbleVirus_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku mencintainya. Aku merindukannya. Perasaann ini tersimpan begitu rapih didalam hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku tau dia tidak menginginkannya. Tapi bagiku, menghilangkan perasaan ini sama mustahilnya dengan tidak bernapas. Biarlah perasaan ini tetap hidup dihatiku. Hanya dihatiku.

"Baekhyun."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Panggilan Suho _hyung_ sudah terdengar. Artinya sekarang sudah waktunya makan. "Hanya karena mimpi konyol itu, kau sukses membuat perasaanku kembali tidak karuan Oh Sehun.", ucapku seraya melepas headset yang sedari tadi tersemat di salah satu telingaku.

"Baekhyun."

Aku kembali menaik napas dalam-dalam. "Iya _hyung_ sebentar.", ucapku. Suho itu sangat tidak sabaran sekali kalau urusan makan.

Namaku Kim Baekhyun, 23 tahun. Aku adalah adik satu-satunya yang dimiliki Joonmyeon, kau bisa memanggilnya Suho. _Hyung_ ku satu-satunya itu sangat-sangat berlebihan kalau soal makanan. Dia akan berubah menjadi ibu-ibu cerewet kalau sudah menyangkut makanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat Baek.". Itulah tanggapan Kyungsoo saat kami bertemu di kampus hari ini.

Aku tersenyum getir. "Aku memang tidak sehat.", jawabku.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Sorot matanya itu sama dengan sorot mata Suho saat tau aku belum makan. "Apanya yang sakit? Ayo kuantar ke ruang kesehatan. Atau kau mau pulang saja?". Benar kan.

Aku menghela napas lalu tersenyum padanya. "Disini yang tidak sehat.", ucapku seraya memegang dadaku.

Bisa kulihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku kembali menghela napas. "Kemarin aku memimpiknnya. Dia kembali. Kami kembali.", ucapku ambigu yang sukses membuat kerutan di kening Kyungsoo semakin dalam. "Oh Sehun.".

Saat kusebutkan nama itu, wajah Kyungsoo kembali ke ekspresi ketika Suho tengah khawatir karena adik satu-satunya ini belum makan. "Kau merindukannya?". Pertanyannya langsung kujawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Bersabarlah.", ucapnya sambil mengusap punggungku.

Aku tersenyum. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Tanpa Kyungsoo suruh untuk bersabarpun aku sudah melakukannya. Melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Melakukannya sampai akhirnya aku tidak sadar telah melakukannya selama ini.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?", tanyaku lirih. Sehun, aku benar-benar merindukanmu.

Bukankah kalau seseorang muncul di mimpimu berarti orang itu sedang merindukanmu? Sehun, kau merindukanku? Benarkah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau baik-baik saja Baek? Apa kau sudah makan?", pertanyaan seperti ibu-ibu itulah yang menyambutku saat aku masuk apartement.

Aku mendengus kasar. "Demi Tuhan _hyung_. Kalau setiap hari seperti ini lama-lama aku bisa kabur.", ucapku seraya masuk kedalam kamar.

"Hey, Kim Baekhyun! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Biarkan Baekhyun istirahat. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Kurebahkan tubuhku ditempat tidur. Pasangan kekasih yang ada di luar kamarku itu benar-benar terlihat seperti dua orang ibu-ibu yang cerewet dan terlalu gampang hawatir. Iya pasangan kekasih, Kyungsoo dan Suho. Cocok sekali kan mereka.

"Baekhyun!"

Demi Tuhan! Kenapa _hyung_ ku tersayang itu tidak bisa diam sih? "Apalagi _hyung_? Kalian pergi saja sana! Aku mau tidur!", seruku kesal.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali sih."

"Baek, kami pergi dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi kami.". Itu suara Kyungsoo.

"Hm... Pergilah yang jauh dan lama. Dan suruh kakak ku tercinta itu jangan pulang sebelum sifat ibu-ibu nya hilang!"

"Hey aku mendengarnya!"

Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan lebih memilih menyematkan headset lalu memutar musik dengan volume yang cukup untuk membuatku gila.

 ** _Your expressions and your beautiful smile_**

 ** _That made me smile at times_**

 ** _Your mistakes and your voice_**

 ** _To me, they're so vivid_**

 ** _Your grumbling and your bad habits_**

 ** _That made me cry at times_**

 ** _Your rude tone and past mistakes_**

 ** _I can now understand them, where are youp?_**

 ** __Block B – Where Are You__**

"Haha... Kenapa lagu ini sangat cocok denganku?", tanyaku sambil tertawa pahit. Detik berikutnya aku sadar kalau air mataku sudah membasahi pipiku. "Ck! Apa ini?". Lalu pada akhirnya aku membiarkan air mata itu terus mengalir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini akhir pekan jadi kampus libur. Dengan langkah enteng aku memasuki cafe langgananku. Seperti biasa. Aku memesan minuman dan makanan favoritku lalu duduk di tempat duduk favoritku. "Senangnya tidak mendengar ocehan Suho _hyung_.", ucapku pada diri sendiri sambil menikmati pemandangan jalanan di depan cafe.

KRINCING...

"SELAMAT DATANG!". Ada pelanggan lagi. Wajar saja, cafe ini kan memang enak. "Silahkan mau pesan apa?"

"Caramel machiato dan cheese cake."

Aku tertegun saat pendengaranku tidak sengaja mendengar suara pengunjung yang baru saja memesan di meja kasir. Suara itu. Suara husky itu. Aku mengenali suara itu. Suara yang membuat jantungku berpacu tidak karuan. Suara yang membuat darahku berdesir. Suara yang membuatku semakin mencintai pemiliknya. Suara milik Oh Sehun.

DEG...

Perlahan, aku menoleh kearah meja kasir. Benar. Itu Sehun. Sehun ku.

DEG...

Ia berbalik hendak mencari tempat duduk. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapanku. Kami terdiam, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu berjalan ke meja yang ditujunya.

Lagi. Kau melakukannya lagi Oh Sehun. Kau melihatku kan? Tapi kenapa seperti ini lagi?

Aku menrik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan perasaanku sendiri. Jangan menangis disini Baekhyun, kau tidak terlihat keren kalau sampai menangis disini. Kembali aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Ini pesananmu. Silahkan!", ucap seorang pelayan di depan mejaku. Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

Lalu aku mendengarnya. Lagu yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi lagu wajib di daftar putarku. Block B – Where Are You. Haha... Bukankah sangat menggelikan.

Tes...

Astaga! Kenapa aku menangis disini? Hentikan Baekhyun! Hentikan!

Tes...

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kulakukan?

Tes...

"Ini sungguh tidak keren!", seruku pada diri sendiri seraya berdiri. Cepat-cepat aku pergi meninggalkan cafe. Meninggalkan pesananku yang bahkan belum kusentuh sama sekali. Semuanya gara-gara kau Oh Sehun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau serius bertemu dengannya?", tanya Kyungsoo setelah aku menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin di cafe.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Walau sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, tapi aku masih sangat ingat seperti apa wajahnya.", jawabku yakin. Tentu saja aku ingat jelas seperti apa wajah cinta pertamaku itu.

"Lalu kalian tidak saling menyapa?"

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. "Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Sudaha jelas kan jawabannya apa. Aku ini seperti tembok baginya. Ada tapi diacuhkan.", jawabku emosi.

"Y-ya mungkin saja kan.". Kyungsoo mengelak.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tau seperti apa Oh Sehun itu. Jadi tidak mungkin baginya untuk menyapaku. Bahkan kalaupun aku menyapanya duluan, kecil kemungkinan ia akan balas menyapaku. Bakhan menyadari aku menyapanya pun kemungkinannya kecil."

Kudengar Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Kenapa dia masih seperti itu? Bukankah itu terlalu menyiksa?".

Aku kembali menggeleng. "Kemarin aku langsung belari meninggalkan cafe. Bahkan strawberry float yang kupesan tidak kusentuh sama sekali. Ini pertama kalinya strawberry tampak tidak menarik dimataku.".

Kyungsoo kembali menarik napas. Aku tau ia benar-benartidak habis pikir dengan perilaku Sehun yang terlalu angkuh. "Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?".

Sekali lagi aku menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau aku ini baik-baik saja atau tidak."

Ya, aku tidak tau aku ini baik-baik saja atau tidak. Kalau aku kembali terpuruk lagi karena Sehun, rasanya tidak pantas. Mengingat hubungan kami yang sudah lama berakhir. Tapi nyatanya aku memang kembali tidak karuan hanya karena dia.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku termenung seorang diri di kamar. Sedari tadi aku terus saja mendengarkan lagu yang sama, lagu yang membuatku menangis di cafe kemarin siang. Aish... Kenapa lagu ini benar-benar cocok denganku dan Sehun? Apa Block B sengaja membuatnya untukku? Jangan konyol Kim Baekhyun!

Sehun. Sepertinya kau memang akan tetap menganggapku sebuah tembok yang sudah sepantasnya kau acuhkan. Tidak kau anggap. Kau abaikan.

Aku sangat ingat kejadian saat kita masih menjadi 'sepasang kekasih'. Haha... Apakah kita pantas dikatakan 'sepasang kekasih'? Mengingat sikapmu padaku yang seperti itu.

 _Flashback_

 _Seperti biasa saat jam istirahat aku pergi ke kantin seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Bedanya kali ini aku pergi bersama Yixing, bukan Kyungsoo. Entah kemana perginya teman sebangku ku yang bermata bulat itu pergi._

 _"Baekhyun-a, itu Sehun kan?"_

 _Aku menatap Yixing yang berjalan disampingku sebentar. Kemudian mengikuti arah pandangannya. Benar. Disana, dihadapanku dan Yixing, kira-kira sepuluh meter dari tempatku dan Yixing berdiri sekarang. Kau tampak berjalan kearahku._

 _Aku tidak menjawab ucapan Yixing. Hey bukan aku sengaja tidak menjawabnya. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantungku yang selalu menggila ketika bertemu denganmu. Dan jangan lupakan wajahku yang mungkin saat ini sudah bersemu karena berhadapan denganmu, yah walau jaraknya cukup jauh. Tapi tetap saja aku malu. Aku gugup._

 _Jarak kita semakin dekat karena kita sama-sama berjalan. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum padamu, walau akhirnya aku hanya bisa menatapmu karena aku terlalu gugup. Tapi nyatanya kau tidak menoleh kearahku sedikitpun. Sampai kita berpapasan, lalu kau melewatiku. Kau seolah tidak melihatku. Seolah aku ini tidak ada dihadapanmu._

 _Aku terkejut tentu saja. Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Selalu seperti ini jika disampingku ada orang lain, atau kau sedang bersama teman-temanmu, atau banyak orang disekitar kita. Kenapa begini Sehun?_

 _"Kenapa dia tidak menyapamu? Kenapa dia mengabaikanmu? Kau kekasihnya kan?"_

 _Stop! Yixing, kau tidak perlu semakin memperjelas keadaan. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau aku pun terkejut dengan sikapnya?_

 _"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun-a?"_

 _Aku bisa merasakan tangan Yixing di bahuku. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja.".Itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku. Padahal hatiku berkata sebaliknya._

 _"Kenapa dia seperti itu?"_

 _Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Biarkan saja. Sifatnya memang begitu. Ayo, bukankah kau bilang kau lapar."._

 _Flashback Off_

Ini bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun sejak hubungan kita berakhir. Tapi kenapa kau masih bersikap seperti itu Sehun? Tidak bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja? Tidak bisakah kau memperlakukanku sebagaimana kau memperlakukan teman-temanmu yang lain? Atau paling tidak hanya sekedar menganggapku ada.

Tes...

Aku hanya ingin kau menganggapku ada. Setidaknya jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak melihatku dihadapanmu. Aku ingin kau menganggapku. Hanya itu.

Tes...

Sehun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak mimpi sialan itu datang dalam tidurku. Hidupku yang damai lalu berubah berantakan hanya gara-gara mimpi sialan itu. Iya mimpi sialan. Karena kau muncul disana Oh Sehun!

Kau selalu berhasil membuatku berantakan. Membuatku gila. Membuatku menangis. Aku terlalu merindukanmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Tapi aku juga sangat membencimu. Kau itu sebuah luka yang tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh.

"Baekhyun."

"Kenapa _hyung_?". _Hyung_ ku itu sejak semalam sudah heboh dengan dirinya dan segala persiapannya untuk pergi piknik dengan Kyungsoo hari ini. Dasar labil. Dia sudah setua ini tapi masih saja banyak tingkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar? Keluarlah!"

Aku mendengus malas. "Ada apa sih _hyung_?"

Mataku membulat saat melihat penampilan _hyung_ ku tercinta. Demi mata Kyungsoo yang sangat besar. Ada apa dengan selera _fashion_ nya hari ini? "Err... _Hyung_. Apa yang kau pakai itu?"

Aku bisa melihat Suho tersenyum malu-malu. Demi Tuhan, tanganku gatal ingin memukul wajahnya. "Hihi... Ini Kyungsoo yang memilih. Lucu ya?"

Apa? Lucu? Iya sangat lucu. Kau bahkan terlihat seperti anak TK."Kenapa Kyungsoo memilih baju seperti itu?"

"Ini baju _couple_ Baekhyun. _Couple_."

"Aku tau. Tapi kenapa kau juga harus memakai warna pink begitu? Tidak adakah warna lainnya? Dan itu. Kenapa gambarnya hello kitty?"

"Hey ini lucu. Hello kitty itu lucu dan menggemaskan seperti Kyungsoo."

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. "Terserah kau sajalah.". Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta seperti Suho dan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku keluar kamar?"

"Ah, benar. Kau makanlah. Aku sudah membuat sarapan.". Aku mengangguk, sebenarnya sudah bisa kutebak kalau jawabannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah makan. "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Ingat, jangan lupa makan siang."

"Aku tau. Aku tau."

 **.**

 **.**

Bosan. Seharusnya aku bahagia karena akhir pekan ini aku terbebas dari ocehan Suho. Tapi nyatanya aku justru merasa sangat bosan. _Hyung_ ku itu, walau menyebalkan tapi setidaknya dia bisa menemaniku mengobrol.

Lalu disinilah aku sekarang. Disebuah daerah yang cukup jarang kudatangi. Setidaknya aku ingat disini ada sebuah kolam air mancur yang cukup indah. Jadi, ayo kesana. Mungkin saja pikiranku yang tidak karuan ini akan kembali jernih.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat pandanganku menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar. Aku yakin itu dia. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa seperti apa dia. Tingginya. Cara berjalannya. Aku sangat yakin itu Sehun. Walau sekarang mataku memang sudah minus, terlebih jarakku dengannya terbilang cukup jauh. Tapi aku sangat sangat yakin kalau itu Sehun.

Kaki ku terus melangkah. Dan kulihat Sehun pun terus melangkah kearahku. Tenang Baekhyun, tenang. Kau bisa mengatasinya. Kau harus bisa!

Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak saat jarakku dan Sehun hanya sekitar satu meter. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kembali mencoba menenangkan perasaanku sendiri sebelum aku memutuskan kembali melangkah dengan kepala menunduk. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak berani menatapnya. Aku takut. Takut kalau reaksinya akan sama seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Sampai akhirnya kami berpapasan. Aku bisa mencium wangi parfumnya. Masih wangi yang sama. Dan tingginya sekarang sudah sangat-sangat bertambah.

Tes..

Hingga...

"Hei kau! Kim Baekhyun, berhenti!"

Ya Tuhan! Dia memanggilku, apa ini nyata?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEHUN SIDE**

Sial! Kenapa mimpiku seperti itu? Kenapa dia harus muncul? Sial! Sial!

Aku Oh Sehun, 23 tahun. Mimpiku semalam itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dari masa lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam tidur lelap ku? Oh, apa ini karena kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihatnya meng-update foto di akun SNS nya? Aish...

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Ku kira kau sudah mati."

Ucapan selamat pagi yang sangat indah dari sahabat terbaikku ini. "Tumben kau sudah bangun jam segini."

"Ini sudah pukul sebelas. Jadi sudah waktunya aku bangun."

Aku mendengus. "Apa kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku mengusir atau tidak. Aku hanya merasa aneh kenapa kau sudah berpakaian rapih seperti itu."

Aku melihat ia tersenyum mengerikan. "Aku akan berkencan dengan Luhan hari ini. Hahaha..."

Sudah kuduga. "Kau yakin itu hanya 'kencan'. Sepertinya aku mencium bau tidak enak disini."

Ia tertawa lebar. Benar-benar mengerikan. "Iya hanya 'kencan'. Kau tenang saja. Sahabatmu ini adalah pria baik-baik."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Benar. Kau memang 'pria baik-baik' Kim Jongin. Sana pergi! Rasanya aku mau muntah melihat senyum mengerikanmu itu.". Dan kudengar ia kembali tertawa sebelum meninggalkan apartemenku. Dasar mesum!

"Baiklah. Hari ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Oh Sehun? Ini akhir pekan bukan? Sahabatmu bahkan sudah pergi berkencan dengan pacar barunya.".

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berjalan seorang diri tanpa tau tujuan. Aku bahkan membiarkan mobilku terparkir rapih di basement apartemenku. Aku benar-benar tidak ada ide mau melakukan apa hari ini. Sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar aku menaiki sebuah bus tanpa tau kemana tujuan bus ini.

Tunggu! Rute ini kan?

"Aish!"

Kenapa aku bisa sampai naik bus ini? Dasar bodoh!

Di halte berikutnya aku memutuskan untuk turun saja lalu menunggu bus jurusan lain. Tapi kemudian mataku tertuju pada sebuah cafe yang berada diseberang halte yang kelihatannya menarik. "Tidak ada salahnya kan mampir sebentar."

KRINCING...

"SELAMAT DATANG!". Aku tersenyum seraya berjalan kearah meja kasir. "Silahkan mau pesan apa?"

"Caramel machiato dan cheese cake."

Setelah membayar aku pun langsung berbalik untuk mencari tempat duduk. Tapi... Bukankah itu dia? Ya Tuhan. Itu sungguh Baekhyun. Aku menatapnya. Dan dia pun menatapku. Kalau dari ekspresinya, aku yakin dia juga sama terkejutnya denganku.

Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam. Kualihkan tatapanku. Aku tidak ingin menatap wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin aku memilih tempat duduk yang cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya. Aku tidak ingin berada didekatnya.

Dari tempat duduk ku, aku bisa melihat kalau pesanannya sudah datang. Kemudian aku melihat wajahnya menunduk dan gerakan tangannya itu seolah sedang mengusap air mata.

Apa dia menangis?

Sekali lagi aku melihatnya mengusap mata dan pipinya. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan cafe. Dia bahkan melupakan pesanannya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa menangis?". Dari dulu aku memang tidakk menyukai kegiatan bernama 'menangis' seperti itu. Dia.. Apa harinya begitu sangat berat?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih terbayang kejadian akhir pekan lalu. Kenapa ia menangis? Apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti itu? Dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menyentuh pesanannya sedikit pun, ck! Masalahnya pasti sangat besar.

"Apa karena aku?". Pikiran super narsis ini memang sempat hinggap dikepalaku beberapa kali tapi itu tidak mungkin kan. Memang apa yang kulakukan? Aku bahkan sudah tak berhubungan dengannya lama sekali dan aku hanya bersikap seperti biasanya. Bukankah sikapku ini wajar?

"Kau melamun lagi.". Ucapan Kai sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. "Memikirkan apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Tidak penting."

"Benarkah? Kalau tidak salah semalam aku mendengarmu mengigau. Kau memanggil nama Baekhyun."

"Apa?". Apa katanya? Aku mengigau? Aku memanggil nama Baekhyun? Yang benar saja.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu sebenarnya. Aku mau menanyakannya tapi lupa."

"Kau rindu padanya ya?", tanyanya sinting.

Uhuk... Uhuk...Sial!

"Aku? Mana mungkin!", tanyaku setelah sembuh dari tersedak.

"Ya tentu saja kau. Dan mungkin saja. Kau kan kekasihnya. Kau yang berkencan dengannya."

"Mantan Kai. MANTAN!". Ini benar-benar aneh! Benarkah aku mengigau dan memanggil namanya? Tapi kenapa harus dia? Dia itu masa lalu yang sangat ingin kulupakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak pertemuanku dengannya waktu itu. Dan entah kenapa aku masih memikirkannya yang waktu itu menangis. Aku tidak bersahabat dengan tangisan dan aku jadi benci melihat orang menangis.

Sekali lagi aku berjalan keluar apartemen tanpa ada tujuan. Dan sekali lagi juga aku menaiki bus tanpa sadar. Sampai akhirnya aku tiba di tempat yang jarang ku kunjungi. "Hh.. Sehun, kau melakukannya lagi."

Ini sangat jauh dengan apartemenku. Mau pulang pun rasanya hanya akan membuat padanku pegal tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa. Jadi bagaimana kalau berkeliling sebentar?

Aku lalu terus berjalan menyusuri pertokoan. Sesekali aku berhenti di depan etalase toko hanya untuk sekedar melihat kemudian kembali berjalan.

Dipersimpangan aku memilih berbelok. Ternyata ada sebuah taman dan disana ada kolam air mancur. Lumayan, ini cukup menghibur.

Tapi langkahku terhenti saat tanpa sengaja tatapanku menangkap sosok yang selama ini mengganggu pikiranku. Kim Baekhyun. Apa yang ia lakukan disini?

Ku lihat tadi ia juga menatapku. Ia juga sempat menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum kembali melangkah kearahku. Ya kearahku. Dan kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa kucegah. Jadilah kami berjalan kearah masing-masing.

Sekitar satu meter dari posisiku, ia berhenti. Aku juga menghentikan langkahku. Aku menatapnya. Pada awalnya kulihat ia menatapku, tapi kemudian ia menunduk. Padahal kukira ia akan tersenyum padaku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Aku merasa waktu sejenak berhenti. Hei, apa-apaan ini? Dia melewati ku? Berlalu begitu saja? Apa aku manusia tembus pandang? Sungguh! Ada apa dengannya?

Aku berbalik dan menghela nafas keras, memandang punggung kecilnya yang masih menunduk itu semakin menjauh. Mood-ku hilang sudah. Seharusnya jalan-jalan tak tentu arah milikku hari ini jadi menyenangkan dan membuatku nyaman, tapi pertemuan dengannya kali ini membuatku marah.

Aku merasa tidak melakukan apapun yang salah. Aku menjalani kehidupan ku dengan tenang sebelumnya. Tidak pernah berurusan dengan polisi, aku yakin aku adalah anak baik. Masih suka menabung uang receh dalam celengan-celengan berbentuk bola kaki yang ku letakkan dekat tumpukan komik dimeja belajarku. Masih bertengkar dengan Kai yang selalu seenak jidat mengambil boxer baru ku untuk dikenakan, sarapan milikku yang juga dihabiskannya, menghabiskan parfum kesukaanku untuk disemprotkan pada semua pakaian dalam lemarinya.

Aku hanya merasa masih normal kemarin-kemarin. Dan aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa semua berubah dengan mudah saat nama Baekhyun kembali menyapa kehidupanku. Mengapa? Padahal ku pikir itu cuma sesaat. Oh ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Hei kau! Kim Baekhyun, berhenti!", teriakku. Ya, aku. Ini benar-benar harus diselesaikan.

Tidak sedikit yang memperhatikan kami, masa bodoh! Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekatinya yang masih memunggungiku.

Belum ada yang ku ucapkan padannya sampai ku balikan tubuhnya kearahku.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku tentang air mata mu yang selalu saja tumpah saat melihatku?". Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang dalam peganganku. "Itu sungguh menggangguku.", ucapku lagi. Kemudian kepalanya perlahan terangkat. _See!_ Dia menangis. Lagi.

Aku mendengus kasar. Kenapa seperti ini lagi? Kenapa harus ada air mata lagi?

"Baekhyun."

Kulihat ia mengusap mata dan pipinya. "Maaf."

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menariknya menuju sebuah tempat duduk didekat air mancur. "Jelaskan!"

Baekhyun masih tetap menangis. Aku sungguh tidak suka. Aku tidak suka dia menangis. Aku lebih suka melihatnya tertawa sampai matanya hanya tinggal segaris. "Apa sikapku menyakitimu?". Kulihat ia menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa?". Sekali lagi ia menggeleng.

Demi Tuhan! Persetan dengan batas yang kubuat sendiri. Aku ingin memeluknya, membuat tangisnya berhenti. Tapi bukannya berhenti, tangisnya justru semakin menjadi. Astaga!

"Jangan seperti ini Sehun.", ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?". Aku benar-benar frustasi. Baekhyun!

"Kalau kau begini, kau akan semakin menghancurkannya."

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan membuatku nyaman. Jangan membuatku berharap. Aku tidak mau bebanku bertambah semakin berat."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Sebenarnya apa yang ia katakan?

"Aku harus pergi. Seharusnya kita tidak bertemu. Selamat tinggal."

"Tidak Baekhyun. Aku yakin kau pun ingin ini selesai. Jangan melarikan diri lagi."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?". Air matanya tidak berhenti. Aku bisa melihat sebuah luka dari sorot matanya.

Kembali kupeluk tubuh kecilnya. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap angkuh. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tidak melawan. Ia terus saja menangis dalam pelukanku. "Maafkan aku sudah mengabaikanmu. Maafkan aku. Kau lah orang pertama yang sangat-sangat peduli padaku, orang pertama yang mengerti seperti apa aku. Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Maafkan aku."

Tes...

Dan aku pun turut menangis. Sungguh. Aku tidak ingin mengabaikannya lagi. Aku tidak ingin mengacuhkannya lagi. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan seperti ini Sehun."

"Tidak Baekhyun. Ini yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu. Biarkan aku menghapus air matamu. Biarkan aku mengobati luka yang sudah kuberikan padamu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia masih menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku pun menangis. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Entahlah, kenapa aku merasa sesakit ini.

Kemudian aku merasa kepala Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baek?"

"Hapuslah. Sembuhkan lukaku.", ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Aku tersenyum dalam tangisku. Semakin kueratkan pelukanku. "Aku akan melakukannya. Percayalah.". Dan ia pun kembali mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...END...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _' **Aku' hanyalah diriku. Yang penuh dengan kekurangan seperti ini. Yang menyangimu dalam keegoisanku. Yang mencintaimu dalam keangkuhanku dan merindukanmu dengan caraku. Dan itu yang membuatku tidak pernah mengerti arti air matamu. Maafkan aku.**_

 _ **Kau.**_

 _ **Ayo kita bersama –sama lagi.**_

 _ **_MireLLos_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SELESAI!**

 **Gimana gimana? Ga pada nangis kaya Mir kan? Kkkkkkkk**

 **Silahkan yang mau tinggalkan jejak**

 **Dan terima kasih udah nyempetin baca ^^**


End file.
